Citadel
The Citadel is the midgame objective in the middle of the map. It provides the Messiah with sexy reinforcements. Usually Messiah and Jehoel camp this objective. Devil heavily prioritizes this objective, because each wave of reinforcements is large. Defending Strategies (By Lexent) Messiah Most of your time will be spent here, fighting Devil and Asmodeus for control of the Citadel. Typical formation: Surround the citadel with cloaked predators to prevent baneling busts. Devils hate this one trick! Leaves them with blue balls every time. Ask Jehoel to camp some Powers (zealots) at the citadel for the inevitable melee push. Uriel, Zad Michael and Sera can come too. Camp 5 chariots at each low ground Holyfire tank if they are still alive, to prevent Devil from sniping them. If the Holyfire tanks die, pull the chariots back to the high ground tanks. Your Angels should be hugging these high ground tanks like its valentines day. Your messiball of Duma, Sandalphon, Messiah, and Saints will be the main mass clearing DPS force for the Citadel. A pro Messiah will use Yamato cannon on Moloch, Grigories, Devil, Asmodeus, Asmo's tanks, and nyduses to harass Hell. If a grigori is out of position, a 2 quick taps from saints and a yamato can pop that bad boy. >Dev is attacking with melee! What do I do! Put saints in melee mode. Focus duma on killing dark swarm eggs. He can shoot through swarm. Use yamato cannon on the eggs. If you see banelings, use force field to blue ball them. Red will want to bring his grigories to spot your cloaked predators surrounding the Citadel. If he does this, kill them immediately. If he can't spot the cloaked predators, he can't attack the Citadel. Unless Jeho is a braindead noob, he will be helping during this fight. Make sure not to block him, as he is very useful against melee. If you see Mammon overextended, you can surround him with melee saints and predators. 2 yamatos, jeho, duma on him, and he can die surprisingly quickly even under dark swarm. Devil might bring up to 8 Tormented Soul Banelings and try to bust the Citadel under dark swarm. Use force fields to block them, or run Sandalphon in front to soak the banelings. Alternatively you can run preds in front 1 at a time to soak them up. Don't get pregnant! If Citadel does eventually fall, there is no need to fall back. Mid is a very strong strategic position, and you are mobile to both sides of the map. You can even flank from there if there is an opening. Jehoel Against pro Devils, Jeho will need to camp the Citadel. Messi can't defend alone. Mirror the devil's melee movements. He goes left, you go left. He goes mid, you go mid. If he attacks into you, he will suffer large casualties. Priority order: # Banelings. Highest priority. A few banes in the right place can blow up heaven like Nagasaki. Use Metatron's stun to knock them back, and soak them with Jehoel. He can soak up to 4 safely. But any more and he might pregnant. # Beezlebub's Dark Swarm eggs. Jeho and Meta can kill an egg together in 3 hits. Focusing eggs can end a melee push prematurely, and can even surprise Mammon with massive ranged damage! # Harpies. Fragile and high DPS, they will try to get onto the Citadel to damage it. A good Messiah parks cloaked Predators to block them, but it's not a foolproof plan. Your powers rip harpies to shreds. Each power can kill 3 or 4 harpies. Very worth it if you can catch a few harpies every time Devil runs in. # Mammon. If he is deep in your territory, clamp him with Powers and Jeho. Stun him twice, and run jeho around to his rear to give him a big surprise. He'll be plugged from the back, unable to escape. If Messi is focusing him too, he can die very quickly. # Grigories. Push them back with your seraphs if they try to spot the cloaked preds/zad. # Behemoths. These guys are big and fat, and lack DPS. If one is low, you can kill it, but it's not very important. Seraphiel Snipe the eggs. Use Nate on grigs. Other units can't do much. Uriel Run Uriel in immediately if you see Devil pushing with melee. Run him around town, soak banes, kill harpies, kill fallen. Michael If Devil uses 3 dark swarms during his push, Beezlebub will have 0 energy. You can use this opportunity to flank Heaven. Bring angels, run your DPS ball all the way down right side, kill all the nyduses, wipe hell. Be careful of baneling land mines and fallen surrounds. Alternatively, a safer counterattack is to run right for Asmodeus's tanks if the 3rd swarm is out. Beez will be healing and Hell will be weak for a minute. Zadkiel Your time to shine! Get right into the middle of the melee and start slashing. Priority: # Beezlebub eggs. You can slash them in 3 hits usually. You are heaven's best weapon against Dark swarm. # Banelings. You can soak 2 banelings safely but be careful, you still need to fight. # Harpies. Zad rips harpies to shreds. Slice slice slice # Grigs. Use your stun on overextended grigs so heaven can focus them down. Attacking Citadel (By Lexent) Devil (Solo) You are the main attacker of Citadel. Use Devil to sexually harass Holyfire siege tanks on the cliffs first. They deal damage even under dark swarm. If a pro messi camped Chariots there, use a dark swarm and jump your harpies onto the ledge to kill it all. Be careful of Jeho/Zad/Metatron when doing this. Running Melee in. Make sure to ping the Citadel so Asta, Asmo and Moloch can help you. Nydus should be where Gateway was, preferably on high ground so it's harder to snipe. Rally toward the Citadel. Have all your units in position to attack, near your Nydus. Now, you queue commands. # Beezlebub, 1 swarm bottom of ramp, shift-click one more on the citadel. # Tormented Soul Banelings, attack on the Citadel, then shift-move retreat to nydus. This way they won't attack random units. # Run Mammon/Behemoths/Harpies in on one hotkey. Like a gigantic battering ram. They will all arrive at the same time. Since beez is slowest, etc Micro your heart out. Make sure to focus Jeho with harpies if he's trying to pop your dark swarm eggs. A Jeho on 1000 hp is pretty useless for a while. Be careful of Zad. With good micro, Devil can usually solo-snipe Citadel. However, if Heaven isn't complete garbage, there will be Uriel, Zad, Powers, Preds, Meta, Sera, Jeho, Messi and Duma all chilling near there. All of which will give your melee a bad time. That's when you call for backup. Asmo/Devil Mid (Advanced Inhouse Strategy) This will need a secret cheat in Heaven Besieged. Very secret cheat. It's called "Teamwork". Devastating, but rarely used. ------------ Asmo:: Siege Asmodeus's tanks dead centre of mid (safe from snipes and more shelter from flanks). Siege them such that they can barely reach the Citadel when range-boosted by Samy. Make sure yellow's nydus is going from Gateway to Enclave, not over bridge. This is flank protection. Burrow Azza at tanks, and use Samy/Asmo/Golem ball to defend the position. Camp Beezlebub next to the tanks. Micro the Hellfire Siege Tanks. Prioritize: # Saint ball or low elites. If you can reach them, this is high damage splash damage. Very worth it. Usually pushes Messiball back immediately or he takes heavy casualties. # Citadel. Red should be using his mid mass to kill the Citadel shields. If Beez is full energy, throwing a dark swarm can provide vision. 25 seconds or so focusing the Citadel with 4 ranged tanks can raze the citadel. Samy ranges 3 tanks, ranges Moloch/Asmo, then immediately goes for a heal run. Asmo stays to harrass Messi every time he tries to take a yamato shot. ------------ Dev:: Devil should have his melee on hold position next to the Hellfire siege tanks, and Beez right next to that. If heaven tries to push in, throw a swarm down. They will have to take casualties and retreat. Devil Mutalisk should be flying around the area, taking out undefended photon cannons and Holyfire siege tanks. Throw a dark swarm down for moloch/forgotten if he wants to hit the citadel too. You should be using Red Mass to hit the citadel. 65 damage roaches can do some chip damage. ----------- Asta:: Forgotten is surprisingly good for sniping buildings. Once Beez throws a dark swarm down, move forgotten in to damage the citadel. 3 volleys from 8 forgotten can nuke it. Don't get greedy with Berith! If he runs in, he will get force fielded, he will get pred trapped, his pants will be pulled down and he will have a bad time. Just leave your forces sieging right side, or snipe overeager Heaven heros. ----------- Moloch:: Ask Samy for a range boost. When Beez throws his swarm, hit the Citadel a few times. Blink out if danger. Be careful of Meta and Jeho positioning. They can still spank you under swarm. Hitting Meta a few times from the safety of range can force him away to heal. And with that, a coordinated Hell push can impregnate even the most rigourously defended Citadels in less than 3 minutes!